As We Were : Sakura x Ino : SakuIno
by Jannasaur
Summary: It's Sakura's last chance to get Ino back, but it's been months since they last spoke. Is it too late to rekindle the love torn apart by hate? Rated M for SakuIno, College, AU, Twoshot, Yuri, Girl/Girl
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YURI (GIRL/GIRL) AND ORAL SEX. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Fandom: Naruto  
>Characters (pairing): Sakura Haruno x Ino Yamanaka<p>

Summary:  
>It's Sakura's last chance to get Ino back, but it's been months since they last spoke. Is it too late to rekindle the love torn apart by hate?<br>SakuIno, College!AU, Twoshot, Yuri and Oral Sex in following chapter.

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

Warning; Rated M for SakuIno, Slash, Homosexuality, Lesbianism, Yuri (Girl/Girl), Lemons (Sex), Smut (Explicit Detail) and Oral Sex in following chapter

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YURI (GIRL/GIRL) AND ORAL SEX. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

><p>As We Were:<p>

Part I

* * *

><p>It had taken me four months to get contact with Ino. After failed e-mails, failed text messages, missed phone calls and even lost letters... I couldn't get a hold of her, which was until last week, when Ino finally replied to one of my many lost e-mails.<p>

.

_Hi. Sorry I haven't been able to get back to you sooner… I've been bombarded with Psychiatry course work and exams. My number has been changed. Call me._

_._

_- Ino Yamanaka xoxo._

_.  
>.<em>

That's what her e-mail response to me read, including her new phone number.

I hadn't seen, or even heard from Ino since graduation, which was four months ago. When I got her e-mail, I called her up immediately. I couldn't wait to hear the sound of her voice and find out _why the hell_ she hadn't contacted me sooner. Her excuse of course was college, and how busy it had gotten. But I knew Ino better than that, if she really wanted to see me, and to talk to me, she would make time for us... Ino didn't want to see me, and she didn't want to talk to me. And when I heard her answer the phone, and heard the tone of her voice after realising it was me who called, I knew for sure of how she felt. After some good persuasion, I managed to convince Ino to meet me in her new town for the weekend. She agreed reluctantly.

Now sitting on the train on my way to meet Ino, I tightened the grip around my iPod, the words and melody of the track playing on it had seemed to fade into the back of my mind. I felt so nervous. I knew Ino didn't want to see me, but I wanted to see her and I hoped that was enough. It was only four o'clock, and it was already dark outside as I looked out the window on my right. I could tell it was going to snow. Snowfall in November… The snow was always beautiful and cold, and in some ways it reminded me of Ino. Ino was warm, really. But sometimes she felt cold, as if I didn't know what she was going through.

I stepped off the train, inhaling the cold air of winter. My pink-woollen scarf was already wrapped around my neck and my coat buttoned all the way up. It may have only been 4:00pm, but it had already begun to get darker as I made my way into the station and taking a seat on one of the benches. After sitting patiently for a few minutes, I began to wonder whether Ino was bothering to come, or not at all. Already beginning to panic, I threw open my satchel and searched for my cell flipping it open to check for any texts, missed calls or e-mails. But there were none. My brows furrowed as I bit off my mittens, taking action myself by sending Ino a quick text to inform her that I was here and it wasn't long till I received a reply.

.

_On my way._

_._

_- Ino Yamanaka_

.  
>.<p>

With myself reassured, I exhaled deeply in momentarily relief for now it was confirmed that she was on her way here. After waiting a few more minutes I heard my name being called by a beautifully familiar voice.

"Sakura," Ino spoke. Specks of snow sat on her shoulders and her hair, as she began to walk towards me. Ino's hands where wearing violet mittens and she had ear-muffs hiding her ears, but what really stood out was; her bright pink nose.

As Ino neared me, I stood up from the bench I sat on and started to make my own way closer to Ino. When we were only inches apart, we both stopped in our tracks and stood in front of each other.  
><em>. . . Silence . . .<em>  
>I smiled, hoping that what had happened between us seemed less important now that it had passed. But I knew that everything that happened hadn't flown from Ino's mind, she just chose to ignore it.<p>

"Would you like to come to my apartment?" She asked, almost too carefully, as if the question she had just spoken was too sensitive a topic to even bring up. "We can catch up over two cups of tea."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "sure."

**x**

When we made it to Ino's apartment, I stood there for a moment. So this was where Ino lived now. I wondered if she had room mates, and I wondered if they were nice people. I stood by the doorway, still wearing my thick winter coat and boots covered in snow. Ino had already taken off her boots and her scarf, as she began taking of her mittens and winter coat.

"You can take your coat off and hang it up." She said, looking over at me before stepping up onto the main flooring of her apartment hallway. "And your boots, I'll go and put the kettle on while you do that."

I nodded and began removing my snow covered objects, as Ino drifted off into the kitchen where I could hear her filling the kettle with water, and setting it to boil. I removed my coat and hung it up next to Ino's. There were more coats hung up, and I assumed they were the coats of her room mates as there were also many shoes and boots lying around near the entrance and on a rack. I knew they couldn't all be of Ino's foot-wear. So she did have room mates. I imagined what they could be like.  
>After graduation, Ino and I had different colleges we had applied to. Ino applied for a college which would attend to cheerleading and psychiatry studies, while I decided to go to a school that specialized in medicine and nursing. It only meant that both of our colleges were different, and in two different cities. But I always believed that no matter how far we were from each other, we would always stay together, until the day everything changed.<p>

I curiously stood up after taking my boots off and walking into the same direction Ino had. I peeked past the girth of the kitchen door where I could see Ino standing by a counter with two cups. I casually walked into the kitchen and stood by a chair awkwardly.  
>The kitchen was nice. It was small and cosy. The counters were clean, and there was a lovely panelled window above the sink with a view of the city, but it was hard to see it due to the falling snow. The chair I stood by had a small circular and wooden table before it, but with only two seats that sat across each other. Ino slowly turned round from the counter, holding the two cups in her hands as she came closer to the table. She placed them down and asked me to sit down. I took the seat I stood by, while Ino took the other. We sat opposite each other with our fingers curled around the hot ceramic mugs, inhaling the sweet scent of herbal tea. And though the setting was nice, the tension and vibe between us wasn't.<p>

"How's college?" I asked, attempting to wear a smile on my lips. I was obviously struggling to start conversation in this thick dust of tension.

Ino shrugged and flashed her golden lashes to the tea sitting in front of her. "It's okay. I have a lot of essays and cheerleading practise… So it is a pretty hectic year… But it's okay."

I nodded, still smiling.

"How about you?" She asked.

"Oh," I replied, raising my eyebrows as I looked for words to say. "It's good. Nursing classes and chemistry are still busy classes, but it's not something I can't handle." Trying to add a small laugh at the end was even harder.

Ino nodded.

"It's snowing, in November." I said, shifting my gaze to the window.

Ino nodded.

"Do you remember how much it snowed last December?" It was November now, and a year had almost passed.

Ino nodded again.

"It was great last winter." I added with incredible difficulty.

Ino nodded again, and I was already beginning to wonder if this was all just a big mistake.

"What happened to us, Ino?" I whispered. This time, Ino didn't nod, and I was beginning to get frustrated. I just stared at her, wondering what to say next, what to do, and hoping that she would give me a normal response. "Please Ino, speak to me…" My words were getting harder to say, and suddenly I was finding it more difficult to speak as if my wind-pipe had become blocked due to the constant beating of my exploding heart.

"I don't know Sakura." She whispered, finally making eye contact with me as she stared deep in my eyes with her own pair of crystal blue. "Things have changed."

"In four months?" I protested, even though I knew it had been a whole summer, and had been four whole months since we graduated from High school. "How can things change so drastically in four months? I've missed you Ino..."

Ino sighed, looking away from me for a moment. Something was wrong. "Things _**have**_ changed. I'm sorry, and I missed you too... but it's too late now."

"It's not too late, Ino. It's never too late."

"It is, Sakura. I've-…I've moved on."

My eye brows tightened in a lock of confusion. "_Moved on_?" I repeated in disbelief, looking at Ino for her to tell me that it wasn't true. She hadn't moved on. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"Yes," she replied, only adding to the pain building upon my slowly crushing heart, and pulling apart the band-aids that kept it from exploding. "I have someone else."

"_Someone else_!" I repeated once again, but this time I bellowed it. "Someone else? It hasn't even been that long. I-…I can't believe this!"

"Sakura, calm down," she insisted, placing her hands upon the wooden table as my own hands flailed everywhere in rage. "Let me explain."

I couldn't argue with that, for it made me feel calmer knowing that Ino wanted to at least explain it to me. And after taking another sip of my herbal tea, I took a few deep breaths until I felt calm enough to hear Ino's explanation.

"So," Ino said, breaking the silence and awkwardness that surrounded us in its suffocating embrace. "I told you that I'd explain everything…" Her golden lashed kept falling to the mug in front of her as she spoke, and I could tell that she was finding it difficult.

"Yup, you were going to tell me how exactly it was that you _moved_ on." I replied calmly as I tightened my grip around the mug. I took a simple sip, enjoying the heat of the liquid as it ran down my throat and into my stomach, leaving me feeling warm, as well as easing the angry swarm of butterflies that fluttered around in me nervously.

Ino took a deep breath and sighed. "Yep." She also took a sip from the mug she held in her hands before setting it back down again. "Before graduation, everything seemed fine… We were a couple, and we thought about coming out to everyone we knew. I was really excited, but at the same time, scared. Considering the fact that most of the people we knew were homophobes, especially my family. But when they all caught us, and all of them saw **us**… Their reactions… I just knew that everything had changed. Nothing could go right after that, without it having to change."

I sighed, watching and listening to Ino intensively. She was on the verge of tears. Those crazy tears, just like the day they found us out. She cried that night. She cried, and she cried and nothing I did could stop those tears from flooding down her face. After all, her parents did threaten to abandon her unless she changed her ways, and friends turned into enemies... But still I kept listening, and waiting…

"My mom and dad said they would forgive me if I got a boyfriend, stayed away from you and had a normal college experience. It was the first time my dad had ever pushed me to have a boyfriend, so he kept setting me up on dates with his friends sons. Until one night, one of the guys actually appealed to me…"

There wasn't much to say, and Ino's story was short, yet it still hurt me that even after going through a similar ordeal to her, she still could move on and forget about our relationship. We promised forever, and no matter what. But suddenly, it's all different now.

"So that's it?" I replied in response to what she had told me. "You met a couple of guys who know your dad, and then you click with one who you just start dating?" I would've asked to be excused for my anger and the irritation which was so obviously coming across, but I didn't want to at the same time. I wanted Ino to see that I was upset about this.

Ino slowly pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear, and looked at me properly. She looked upset, and slightly saddened, or was it _guilt_ by what I had just said, and how I said it. I wasn't going to take any of it back. "I'm sorry," she whispered as her brows furrowed. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I need my parents, and if going out with some guy makes them happy, then that's what I'll do!" Her voice slowly rose from her whispered sorry, and a part of me was beginning to feel increasingly happy by what she had said.

"So you don't love this guy, who is seemingly your boyfriend?" what I just asked didn't seem to relate to what she had just said, but if you heard her say it in the way of which I had listened to it, which was rather careful… You'd notice how well my question related to what she had spoken.

"What?"

Ino clearly didn't realise.

"You said that if it made your parents happy for you go out with a guy, then you would. You didn't say that you had feelings for him, or that you went out with him entirely by choice." Realising this fact made me happy, and I wondered if it showed on my face, or in my eyes for I wasn't smiling.

"I-… I don't know how to answer that Sakura. I really like him, I do, but it's complicated."

I sighed, for I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Ino had changed. Ino was no longer the girl that spoke her mind and didn't care what other people thought. This Ino cared about the opinions of others, and it hurt me to know that she would change who she was just to satisfy others.

But before either of us could say a word more, the front door to Ino's apartment opening and closing interrupted our thoughts. I assumed it was just one of Ino's new roommates walking into the apartment that she seemed to share with other people, perhaps two considering the size of it.  
>And it wasn't long till the person who had just walked in entered the kitchen where Ino and Sakura sat in silent tension, hands gripping tight around two ceramic mugs filled with warm herbal tea.<p>

The girl who had entered seemed older than Ino, with three odd pony tails upon her head. She looked at them as she made her way to the sink, pulling herself a glass out from the cupboard and filling it with water.

"Hey Temari," Ino said, staring at the cup filled with tea in front of her.

Temari took a sip from her own glass and replied with a simple, "hi." Yup, from the sound of her voice, Temari definitely seemed older than Ino.

"This is my old friend: Sakura. Sakura, this is my roommate: Temari. She's older than me by a year and she's in one of my classes."

Temari's eyes watched me as we were both introduced, and I got the feeling that Temari wasn't the most sociable of people.

"Hey," I added, trying to be polite. Though I wasn't here to mingle with Ino's new friends.

"Hi," she replied with an odd politeness similar to my own.

We all remained in the kitchen in silence, until Temari, whose hair was a sandy coloured blond spoke.

"Everyone is hanging out at the bar on campus tonight, would you and your friend like to come too?" She asked, placing her now empty glass into the sink and rinsing it out. "I'm going to be leaving in a while, so make up your minds. But first, I have to go and get out of these dirty clothes…" She ended, walking out the kitchen as she threw smiles our way before padding into which ever direction her room was. This left me and Ino alone once again.

"Would you like to go?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "why not,"

"Everyone will be there," she added, and it were as if she were trying to convince me that going with her new college friend to her on-campus bar was a bad idea.

"So?" I replied, for the fact that a whole bunch of strangers being there were the least of my worries.

**x**

Eventually we ended up at the bar: Ino, Temari, their friend Kankuro and I.

"So you and Ino were friends back in High school?"

"Yeah," I replied with the best smile I could pull off. "We were. But we were closer than just friends."

"Oh, I see. So you's were basically best friends? Well, it's nice that you still stay in touch with each other."

"Yeah, it is."

Kankuro was a nice enough guy, he was older than Ino too and related to Temari. He seemed pretty normal, apart from the fact that he usually liked to paint his face and was taking a carpeting course at college, with his own great collection of puppets.

I listened to him as he talked about his different puppets, and how each of them were unique and as much as I were trying my best to remained interested, I couldn't help but stare at Ino who sat just beside us with Temari.

"He said he'd be here soon." Temari told Ino. But who'd be here soon?

"You invited him too?" Ino asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes I did. Why, didn't you want him to? When I said everyone would be meeting up, I meant _everyone_. He'll be coming with Gaara."

And it wasn't long till two new male figures approached us in our booth at the bar. One was a moody-looking red haired boy with no eye-brows and heavy make-up, and the other male was taller and a complete opposite: For his black hair was tied up tightly above his head, with sharp eyes and eye-brows and a very lazy look in his eyes.

"Gaara," Temari exclaimed, jumping to her feet as she pulled the red haired boy into an embrace and I immediately saw that the other male with this '_Gaara_' was the guy who Ino didn't want coming here. "And Shikamaru."

Temari let Shikamaru take her previous seat next to Ino, as she made some space for herself and Gaara, as well as Kankuro. The male Temari had referred to as Shikamaru took his seat next to Ino, instantly draping an arm across her shoulders.

'_So this was who she has moved on with_,' I thought, and already all the blood in my body was at boiling point.

"Aren't you going to introduce your new friend?" Temari asked Ino.

Ino looked at me for a moment and then bluntly replied, "Yeah. This is my friend Sakura, we went to High school together."

Shikamaru nodded and Gaara just stared at me.

"And Sakura, this is Shikamaru," she said, gesturing over to Shikamaru who sat close to her. "And he is Gaara. He is Temari and Kankuro's little brother."

I smiled, trying to pretend that I was actually pleased about meeting them. Gaara was someone I couldn't care much about, he was just a little brother to the two people I barely knew. But Shikamaru was with the girl who I had been in love with for years.

.

.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know if I should continue this story, as it is pretty old and was written last year. I like this story, so I might just continue reading it anyways. I love College fics, I find them really enjoyable to read, and fun to write! They're different to High-school fics as they contain parties and other stuff that make the College experience fun! :P Lol. I hope you enjoyed my very own SakuIno College fic. Even though they aren't a couple anymore, there will be some SakuIno smut in the following chapter as this is a two-shot fic. If you like this story so far, and would like a continuation of it, please do let me know in a review. If you have any constructive criticism to give me, also do that in a review. It's nice to have errors pointed out. But if you are going to review SakuIno hate, and gay hate, please don't waste your time. :) Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

><p>As We Were:<p>

Part II

* * *

><p>I scowled and muttered curses under my breath and in between large sips of bitter and harsh beer, while watching Shikamaru. His arms, his hands, his lips, his eyes <em>breathe<em> all over Ino. It irritated me so much to a point where I wondered what was going on in her mind, and why she allowed herself to act in such a way in front of me. Did she seriously lose all feelings she ever felt for me? Had she completely forgotten everything we had went through together? And if she didn't, if she hadn't truly lost all our memories and emotions, then she was a good damn actress at acting as if she had.

I watched them with fire and hate in my eyes. It killed me with every laugh and every touch they shared, and my heart and emotions sank lower and lower with each passing minute, until I couldn't take it anymore.

I abruptly stood up from my seat, placing my bottle of beer onto the dark oak surface of the bar table and smiled. It was fake, but it was a smile none the less. "I need to be excused for a moment, please." I forced out through gritted teeth. It was oddly informal and I knew that everybody at the table thought so as well. So before I could receive any more bizarre looks from Ino's friends, I squeezed past them and practically ran for the exit.

They were probably back to their normal, boring conversations, and Shikamaru would be back to smothering Ino with kisses all over her neck, with his hands touching her body in the way that I should. It should be _**me**_who is sat there beside her, _**me**_ who should be kissing her nape gently, and _**me**_ whispering sweet desires into her ear. It should be me, and _**not**_ Shikamaru.

I felt the cold, stinging breeze of winter air hit me as I threw open the bar doors and trudged outside. My hair whipped past my face, and my brows furrowed as I met with an icy wind. A deep and heavy sigh, filled with sorrow and tiredness escaped my lips as I threw my head back and looked up at the sky. Snow was still falling. Swirling all around me and falling to my face and hair only to melt within seconds. So beautiful and then gone in an instant, as soon as it touched me, or as soon as I was able to have it close. That was what reminded me of Ino; how she could just disappear as soon as I felt her close enough. Though I knew there was a scientific reason as to why the snowflakes melted so quickly after making contact with me, it still saddened me.

It was cold outside and I could feel the cold air bite and nip at my cheeks, my nose and my ears. My whole body shivered uncontrollably in an attempt to warm up. My coat and my scarf were still inside the bar, but I didn't want to go back in there. Not yet, at least. My heart was hurting too much from seeing Ino with someone else in that way.

I couldn't stop thinking about the two of them, and how in love they seemed. They probably, and most likely had sex. Oh, God they_** did**_ have sex! Ino was having sex with him. The thought, and even the idea of her lying in his arms, and writhing in passion under his touch was enough to make me physically sick. I had never felt my heart hurt so much before...

I felt tears stinging at my eyes, slowly beginning to spill out, and I wasn't even ashamed to let them. Who cares?; because I know I don't. I felt in such pain to even care if someone happened to stumble out the bar and find me; a blubbering mess of tears, standing out in the snow about to freeze to death. It just wasn't enough to hold the tears back, or to just suck it up and go back in there, only to be faced with more open affections shared between Shikamaru and Ino. So I remained where I was. Which was outside of a bar in freezing cold snow.

The snow continued to fall around me, and as it did, my tears continued to stream down my face leaving wet and warm trails down my cheeks, which were now red due to the biting cold. I sobbed, chocked and looked up at the winter night sky, full of stars and space. I stared at it with longing and wishing that Ino would be mine again, somehow. And if that didn't work, if Ino couldn't be mine again, ever, then I wished for it to take away the intense pain I felt deep in my heart, and in the pit of my stomach. I stood there, and I wished and I hoped that somehow my wishes would come true.

A sudden sound of someone else exiting the bar caused my frame to shudder, but I reminded myself that I didn't care who saw me like this, so I continued to stare up at the night sky and silently cry.  
>The steps were slow and soft, almost creeping in a way, as if the person who made them were trying to approach me in a calm way that wouldn't shock me. The sound of their crunching feet grew closer and louder, and slowly, I turned around with my tear swollen eyes to see who it was behind me.<p>

My eyes widened with shock and surprise at Ino, who was stood just a feet or so away from me, holding my scarf and coat in her arms.

Her lips parted slightly as she looked at me, and her brows furrowed, giving me a look of concern. I quickly tore my gaze away from her, for I had least wanted her to see my tears more than I would have anyone else. It was a sort of look of surprise on her face, too, as she slowly stepped forward, holding out my coat and scarf.

I slyly turned my eyes to her arms and hands, and quickly snatched my belongings from her. My eyelashes were fluttering nervously as I put on my coat and scarf in haste before taking my satchel, which hung on her right shoulder. I felt so embarrassed that I could feel my cheeks burning with heat.

"Thanks," I muttered, zipping up my coat.

"No problem," she replied in a low, calm voice. "I was wondering where you had run off too for so long, and then Temari said that you were outside."

I swallowed hard in my throat, trying to get rid of the large lump that sat in the middle of my windpipe, making me hiccup as I slowly tried to calm my crying, and wipe my tears away. I didn't say anything.

We stood there in silence, and for once it was me who refused to talk and Ino was the one trying to get a few mere syllables out of me.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

That's what I wanted to hear. I think.

"About what?" I replied in a hiccup, trying to make my voice sound stern, and not like I was still fighting away the tears that wanted to spill out from my red and watery eyes.

"About Shikamaru. I... I didn't know what else to do." She stuttered, and I could tell she was finding this difficult, which brought out a shallow sort of happiness out from within me to know that she sort of, and vaguely knew how I was feeling.

I didn't look at her. I couldn't, because I knew that if I did, I'd start crying like crazy, uncontrollably crazy. I didn't want her to see me like this; so vulnerable, so hurt, and so weak. This was not the person I was, not in front of Ino, at least. I had always tried to be strong for Ino, and strong for us. Because if I wasn't the one being tough and holding it together for Ino, who else would? We had been through so much together. Through so much hurt and pain, and so much shit that I would expect Ino to be a little more sympathetic towards my feelings, than to just shove all of this on me like it was nothing. I knew she didn't want to hurt me, and that she honestly didn't know what to do, but I couldn't help feeling like she wasn't treating me respectfully, and as if she was just trampling all over my heart knowingly.

It was silent between us for a while, and awkward silence that slithered around us, intertwining with the cold wind which made our bodies shiver uncomfortably. It was quiet, before I felt my lips tremble, and made my lungs push up the air I needed to speak the words I had swimming at the back of my mind.

"Ino, do you ever think of me when you're with him?"

My whisper was so quiet that I wondered whether Ino had heard me at all, and considering the prolonged silence on her behalf, I kind of hoped she didn't hear it.

I slowly turned, my eyes meeting with Ino's. They were slightly wide, with her soft pink lips parted. So she did hear it after all...  
>I wanted to take back what I said, but it was too late now, the words had already spilled from my lips, and had fallen into the wind that flowed to her ears.<p>

.

.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed part two of _As We Were_. I know it has taken me like, a zillion years to write this up and post it, but I have been so busy, and have been posting old documents of stories that I had saved on my computer to show that I was still writing, and still alive... I have been super busy, and working my butt off with my school work, etc, that I just don't have much time to write, and when I do sit down to write I get writer's block, and it's as if I can't write at all! But I hope that during the Christmas Holidays, I will write more and maybe update a few stories that have new chapters that need to be posted...  
>I am including yuri in the following chapter, but I can't get into the mood to write it yet, so I dunno when that will be up. But for the mean time, here is the second part, even if it's short, I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review! If you have any constructive criticism to give me, also do that in a review. It's nice to have errors pointed out. But if you are going to review SakuIno hate, and gay hate, please don't waste your time. :) Thank you.<p>

RANT OVER.


End file.
